


I Want Your Taste On My Lips

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gentle Mdom, M4F, Oral teasing, Phone Sex, audio script, gonewildaudible, husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	I Want Your Taste On My Lips

[script offer] [M4F] I Want Your Taste On My Lips [Oral Teasing] [Phone Sex] gentle [Mdom] from loving and lonely [Husband]

This is script flip / re-interpretation of:  
https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/8azx31/script_offer_f4m_i_want_to_take_you_in_my_mouth/

Yes I miss you and no I'm not ok with it. I know its important to you but I hate having you gone this much.

I mean it, I'm really going through some withdrawl here. I think it might be serious.

L-word? What L-word? Lesbian? Loofah?

[laughs] Yes, I love you. And I keep reading about how its supposed to cool down now that we're married but that really doesn't explain why I get hard every time you call me. And how lonely I get when you're travelling.

Yeah, I know its only for three more days. And yeah I know you appreciate my enthusiasm when you get home, even if you are a little tired.

I was thinking about that. About the, uh, "problem" where you get in at 11 pm and you're exahusted and I'm horny and both of us feel bad about asking the other for what we need. I think I have a solution.

Yeah. I found it on reddit.

Stop laughing! I think you'll like it, you dork. 

It's a little kinky, and I want to tell you about it tonight, if you have time.

[laughs] No, not that kinky. And even better you don't have to do anything but lay back and sit still until I tell you what to do.

You do, however, have to do what I tell you. I know you don't always like that...

[laughs] Ok so sometimes you *pretend* not to like it but its not that kind of thing. 

Don't worry, I'll explain it. Its not really a surprise thing, its more of a...tease. Yeah, lets call it that.

So here's whats going to happen. You're going to get naked and lay down on the bed, use all those pillows to get really comfortable. So you're totally exposed to me. And I'm going to, very slowly, tease you, kiss you, and, eventually, eat you out. Nothing is really off limits except there will be no cock action. 

Because I want this to be all about you. 

Are you ready for the big catch? You can't do anything. No bucking your hips into me or grinding. No clamping your legs down. No putting your hands on my head to guide me. 

[laughs] Yes, adorable whimpers and super-hot moaning is fine. You can even curse me if you want. One more rule: No cumming.

No I mean it, none. Absolutely not. No matter what. 

I don't care. I'm a ruthless lover who will give you the best orgasm possible even if you hate me for it.

When I give you the word, all the rules are off. You can grind, clamp, grab my head. If you want to dig your nails into me or hurt me, that's OK too. Take out all your frustrations on me. Show me how much you want me. Let yourself go. 

I mean it. Don't worry about me. I trust you. I want to fire you up, frustrate you and excite you and then let you go. I really want to make you cum so hard. Because you deserve it. And I'm not sure of a better way to love you when you get home and are tired and frustrated. 

Also I kind of love it when you mark me with scratches and bruises. I feel like I'm really yours, you know?

So, you want a dry run? Or a wet run, I guess? [laughs]

Yeah, so I thought I might, you know, talk you off. Like those audios you like to listen to when you think I'm not paying attention.

I'm not complaining, they get you fired up and then you come see me for satisfaction. Seriously though, I'd like to describe to you exactly what I'm planning on doing to you. And I want you to be comfy and naked while I do it. But you can't touch yourself.

No I mean it, you have to wait until I give the word. No cheating. Cheaters never win and winners never cheat. A video game told me that once. [laughs]

Yep, then you go to town. Abuse your poor clit like you would your willing husband.

First I'm going to start by taking you all in. I'm going to stand above you as you lay there, naked and exposed, and just look at you. I don't think you really understand how much I appreciate your beauty. I mean, yeah I love your legs and your ass is just wonderful and those breasts...unf. And I get lost in your eyes, even when we are just talking. And how your gorgeous cunt gets wet and your clitoris just gets a little bigger when you are ready for me. But I mean you. The whole you. How you smile and laugh, how you bite your lip when you want me. 

I'm going to tell you all the ways I lust for you. And then I'm going to get on my knees in front of you. I'll be slow. At first just moving my face over your stomach and thighs. Just close enough for my face to brush you teasingly. And you'll definitely feel my breath on you, increasing in speed as I get more excited by just being close to you. By inhaling your scent.

Then I'm going to start kissing you. They won't be real kisses, not the way I love to kiss you. They'll be gentle and short and end almost as soon as they begin. And I'll kiss you on your belly, your inner thighs, and just barely, quickly brush up against your labia. You might feel my breath on your clit but that's it. Once I start to hear the needy little gasps I'll know its time you move on to the next step.

What? You want me to let you go? [Laughs, maybe a little harshly] No. You're much too calm sounding. I want you in need with a capital "N".

Next comes the real start of the mouth action. I'm going to kiss you, slowly, lovingly all around but not on your sex. And interspersed with the kisses, I'll nip you. I won't do it regularly, I want the you to feel some sharp sudden stimulation to keep you from getting too relaxed.

No, not yet. You aren't even close to ready. 

Next I'll start on your labia. Gentle little sucks. Pulling you into my mouth slowly, so you can feel the heat of my mouth. I'll work my way around, tasting you, god I love your taste, and making you moan. I'll work my way all the way around your sex like a clock until I reach your clit. You know what comes next. And then I'll just stop.

[laughs] No, you're voice is still not quivering. Not nearly desperate enough.

I'll hover over your clit. Breathing on it. You'll hear me licking my lips because at that point I just want to make you cum so bad. I'll be hard and you'll know it. And then with no warning, I'll put my first finger inside you. You'll gasp and moan like you always do when you get penetrated. Maybe even curse me for doing it so fast, but you'll really want my mouth back on you. Finally I'll give you want you want.

I'll so gently lick at your clit while my finger moves in and out of you slowly. Finding your hidden places the way even a cock can't. Then I'll start to eagerly work all over your cunt with my tongue. i know where you like it.

Nope, not yet. I told you I was gonna be ruthless. This is for your own good.

Moving on, the second finger will go inside you. And just at the right moment when you can't tell if you want to curse me or bless me, I'll hook them around to your g-spot while I simultaneously suck your clit right into my mouth. And then, only then, will I think about letting you go.

Yeah, you've been a very good girl for your husband. You ready to go? I want to hear you. Keep the phone close. On three. One....two........three! Now!

Holy shit I heard that from here. Somebody's gonna call the front desk!

Oh wow that was so fucking hot. Hearing you cum like that for me. You...you wouldn't believe how hard and dripping I am for you right now. 

Yeah, I'll take care of it later. I just...I just want you to know how much I love you. I can't give you everything you deserve, but at least I can give you an earth-shattering orgasm when you get home. 

I love you too. So much. Make Friday come quickly. I want your taste on my lips. Sleep well.


End file.
